The First Planeswalker: Ignition
by Abraxas Gadolinium MacGuile
Summary: In a bar on some insignificant plane, Taysir becomes the fourth 'walker to encounter somebody thought to be long-dead post-Mending. That somebody is Xeno, who is said to be The First Planeswalker. Things get complicated after that. In Progress.
1. Zendikar

The First Planeswalker: Ignition

* * *

 **Hi all! this is my first published fic, so please don't degrade it!**

 **Now, then. My "The First Planeswalker" series is about my fanwalker, Xeno, and his post-Mending misadventures.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to thank Hikari Hellspawn for some topics mentioned in here, such as the fanplane Etrides. Everything else that isn't my idea would be the intellectual property of Wizards of the Coast.**

 **So without further monologue, onto the fiction!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Zendikar**

As Nahiri arrived on Zendikar after battling Sorin on Innistrad, she noticed a sigil of leylines on the ground.

"Gideon, Jace, Chandra, and Nissa used those to pull the whole physical forms of Ulamog and Kozilek onto Zendikar before binding them to the leylines and incinerating them."

Shocked, Nahiri spun towards the voice, which came from a human sitting on the underside of an airborne hedron. The man continued speaking.

"They had attempted to imprison Ulamog again using hedrons, but Ob Nixilis ruined that strategy and awakened Kozilek. Furthermore, have you ever wondered why Ugin didn't respond to your call for help shortly before you were imprisoned in the Helvault?"

Nahiri's jaw dropped. "Xeno? Is that really you?"

Xeno grinned. "Who else would it be, teacher?" He dropped down to Nahiri's level of terrain, landing unharmed. "The answer to the question regarding Ugin depends on which timeline of Tarkir you choose. On one, he'd been killed by his twin and archrival, Nicol Bolas, sevenscore years before the Helvault incident. On the other, Bolas' former agent Sarkhan Vol time-traveled with a shard of the Eye to put Ugin in a healing coma. Ugin himself is currently at the eye, and was hoping the titans would remain alive."

"H-how can you still be alive!? The last time I saw you was a millennium after the titans were trapped here!"

"Easy - my age when we first met was already greater than yours, Sorin's, and Ugin's, combined. I'm not just any pre-Mending Planeswalker, I'm possibly the _**FIRST**_ Planeswalker. The Mending was an event on Dominaria threescore years ago, when a bunch of fellow 'walkers who actually cared about the Multiverse gave up their sparks to heal time rifts on said plane that resulted from Urza's time-travel experiments. The healing of the last major rift also radically changed the Planeswalker spark, meaning that all 'walkers who hadn't absorbed at least sixteen sparks or an equivalent amount of mana can no longer ignore the rule of 'mind over matter' that was applicable to pre-Mending ones. Unfortunately for the Multiverse, Bolas had absorbed that much mana in the Conflux of Alara, when the shards thereof rejoined after being split since shortly after you entered the Helvault."

"Thank you for the warning, Xeno."

Both 'walkers turned at that point and faced the approaching Ugin.

"You're welcome, Ugin, but there are four other facts that you two should know: that the Mending did not prevent transplanar portals, that Bolas created an undead army capable of surviving said portals on Amonkhet, and that a failsafe failure regarding the trap on Ixalan has resulted in Bolas now controlling said trap."

"That was three things," Nahiri observed.

"The fourth fact is that I had absorbed at least sixty-four Sparks when the Apocalypse Chime rang on Ulgrotha sometime pre-Mending. I can help stop Bolas, but that will involve a stop on Dominaria, one on Etrides, a few instances of time travel, a visit to Mercadia, and possibly releasing Emrakul from Innistrad's moon and having said Eldrazi accost Bolas mid-'walk. Failing that, I'll be on Ravnica. Nahiri, now might be a good time to tell Ugin about the events on Innistrad and your part in them. Yes, Ugin, you will be mad, but it could be much worse. See you lot later."

With that, Xeno 'walked away.

"Nahiri?"

"Yes?"

"What in the Eternities was he talking about!?"

"I'm not sure who will be angrier at me when I'm done answering that question: you or Sorin. I'm unsure about some of what he's talking about myself..."

Xeno reappeared briefly.

"By the way, Phyrexia's back, and Karn dug up the Golgothan Sylex to deal with that issue. Suffice it to say that I might swipe the superweapon for use against Bolas or even lure Bolas to New Phyrexia before activating the Sylex. You have been warned. I'll be on Dominaria for a month or so before hitting Etrides. Goodbye for now."

He left, leaving the 'walkers who observed this markedly concerned.

At which point, a familiar baritone spoke up.

"Nahiri, who in the Eternities was that!?" Sorin Markov asked.

* * *

 **I'm just getting started here. so stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Yes, Xeno learned lithomancy from Nahiri, and was sitting on the hedron's underside without falling off because he's a master Gravimancer, or gravity mage. His other skills include antimancy (AKA negation magic), hypermancy (the magic of extradimensional spaces), and xeromancy (the magic of copying stuff). Not only did he invent the last one on that list, but he is the best known mage to use it on magic itself, a technique called xerothaumics, and his experiments with applying xerothaumics to itself have caused several artificial planes to collapse prematurely. He did manage to become the only known Recursive Xerothaumaturgist this side of a plane at least as far from Dominaria as 4096 times the sum of the diameter of the known Multiverse and the distance between Mercadia and Taysir's native plane of Rabiah.**

* * *

 **Spoiler Alert: Anything beyond 1/64th of the aforementioned distance contains more Eldrazi Titans, and their on-plane avatars are big enough to make the combined Blind Eternities bodies of Ulamog, Kozilek, and Emrakul look like a planesbound water molecule. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **See ya!**


	2. Dominaria

The First Planeswalker: Ignition

* * *

 **Are you ready for this? Jhoira isn't.**

 **The property rights are as usual.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Dominaria**

The skyship jolted in midair, as though something had landed on it.

The captain frowned, sensing a new magical presence onboard, and as such, was not totally surprised when Slimefoot came running up to her, seeming to exude confusion. The captain sighed and began to make her way towards the new presence, only for it to appear behind her and vanish from its original location. She spun, only to find an oddly familiar figure who she couldn't quite identify.

"Jhoira, it's been a long time - at least five centuries, I believe - since our last encounter. I'm Xeno," he said.

"Actually, it's been since Urza's time-travel experiments. Did you get stuck in a slow-time rift?" Jhoira responded.

"I'm a Planeswalker, and I accidentially collapsed at least four artificial planes just to get the hang of using my gravimancy to simulate travelling to the future. I'm not even sure how I mastered it without collapsing more," Xeno muttered. "I see you've restored the Weatherlight. Congratulations. I've got some gifts that would help against far greater threats than Nicol Bolas."

"Oh?" Jhoira put her hands on her hips. "And what would those be?"

"Four powerstones. One with the folded planar energy of Old Phyrexia, one with Serra's Spark, and one with that of her husband Feroz. These three are intended to allow the Weatherlight to Planeshift, and the fourth contains something that Urza and Karn would both want you to have. That would be Urza's Spark."

Jhoira gasped. "Y-you-you f-f-f-found what!?"

"Urza's Spark. You heard me right both times. I once time-traveled to speak with Urza, and he said that Karn and Gerrard were the only two people he'd rather have hold his Spark than you. Karn currently has Venser's Spark, and Raff's ancestor is dead, so..." he trailed off. "To make matters worse, Bolas is in possession of a device that prevents 'walkers from leaving a plane, as well as something that was thought to be rendered impossible by the Mending: Planar Portal technology. Fortunately, I have a few more Spark-loaded powerstones, and once I fuse them into a single powerstone via Aether,I can revive Ramos with full planshifting capabilities. Come on, let's get the Weatherlight back up to full design capabilities. Is that okay wi- Hey!" he cut off as Jhoira fainted. "Guess I should get her back to her cabin. Mind helping with that, Slimefoot?"

* * *

 **There's more to Xeno than even he knows...**


	3. The Opportunity

The First Planeswalker: Ignition

* * *

 **Spelljamming, anybody?**

 **The property rights are as usual, plus, spelljamming is part of an old D &D setting, so WotC hold those rights as well.**

 **While this instance of spelljamming isn't a crossover, one of my upublished OCs has been to D &D and met Xeno. The mechanics of Spelljamming here are similar, but edited.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Opportunity**

Jhoira woke up to see that she was on her bunk. She sat up to attempt recollecting how she'd gotten there.

/Let's see.../ she thought to herself. /I felt a new presence aboard the Weatherlight, then Slimefoot came to get me a moment later, then the presence teleported behind me.../ She paused as a knock came from the door.

"Are you awake and decent, captain?" an oddly familiar baritone asked from beyond the door. Pieces fell into place in Jhoira's head, and then she remembered what had happened.

"Yes to both, Xeno. Come in. How'd I get back here?"

"You fainted after I overloaded you with information, the premise of returning the Weatherlight to full design capabilities, and offering you the chance to become a Planeswalker. I asked Slimefoot for help getting you back to your cabin. It's time for lunch, so I'll be in the galley."

"How long was I out for?"

"Only an hour or two."

Jhoira got up and jogged down the hall after Xeno.

"So, how'd you get the other Sparks in the powerstones?"

"Ulgrotha. The Apocalypse Chime. I only survived by absorbing other Walkers' Sparks, and I only needed 16 out of over 42 that were available, so I stored the rest. I'm also considering adding another method of travel to the Weatherlight, which would enable her to perform interstellar faster-than-light travel if added, meaning Demi-shifts wouldn't be the quickest way for her to get around the galactic community on Etrides, a plane with the highest tech level I know of."

"What's it like, Xeno?" Jhoira inquired. Xeno grimaced.

"If the Phyrexians ever find out about Etrides, I'm bringing the Sylex there, releasing the Eldrazi Titan Emrakul, reviving the other two titans - Ulamog and Kozilek, who will join Emrakul - and hurling sixteen soul bombs into the nearest star to the contaminated area with no regard to collateral damage along with an activated Sylex, and if that fails, I'll attempt to fold both Etrides and New Phyrexia into a powerstone, which may fail since Etrides is a natural plane." Jhoira had continually grown paler as Xeno spoke. The latter noticed, and added, "Yes, the Etridean technology levels are that advanced. It would bring about results worse than the Mending back-firing, or at least as bad. Urza would have had the time of his life there, though."

"Well, that's a relief. It's a good thing planar portal technology is no longer possible as of the Mending," Jhoira says, still distressed.

"Jhoira, I'm afraid that you've forgotten that I've told you that a recent discovery proves the contrary, meaning if Tezzeret ever discovers Etrides and/or returns to New Phyrexia, I'm unleashing soul bombs on the latter in excess of four digits, or possibly using a powerstone to fold the energy. In any case, the soul bombs would be powerstone-fueled." Xeno pauses, snaps his fingers, and then changes the subject.

"I have a few plane-shifting spacecraft made on Etrides, and at least one is capable of serving as a drydock of sorts for the Weatherlight. Are you interested in the upgrades?"

"Certainly! It sounds like fun. I'm unsure about containing the Cabal, though."

"I'll have an unmanned automaton drop-ship handle it. Let's get lunch first, though."

* * *

 **There's more to Xeno than even he knows...**


	4. Agincourt

The First Planeswalker: Ignition

* * *

 **Hey all. Happy Holidays! I don't know if I'll be able to work on this over winter break, so sorry for the delay.**

* * *

 **The property rights are as usual, plus, spelljamming is part of an old D &D setting, so WotC hold those rights as well.**

 **While this instance of spelljamming isn't a crossover, one of my upublished OCs has been to D &D and met Xeno. The mechanics of Spelljamming here are similar, but edited.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Agincourt**

Jhoira woke up some time after midnight to the sounds of a frantic crew and an odd humming. Upon reaching the main deck, she saw why. An aerodyne object was hovering above the Weatherlight, large enough to blot out a sizable portion of moonlight from both the original moon and the Null Moon.

The humming changed, and then the Weatherlight began to rise towards the object, and then Jhoira began to feel concerned.

Suddenly, a glowing line appeared in the form of the object, which was revealed to be of a metallic nature. The light grew into a rectangle, and the Weatherlight rose into it. A set of clamps extended from the ceiling of the chamber the skyship was in, and gently but securely grasped the Weatherlight and moved it onto a specially constructed cradle, setting it down gently. A gangplank extended form the wall, docked with the Weatherlight, and a door opened up at the other end. A soothing, genderless voice spoke up.

"Welcome, crew of the Weatherlight," the voice said, "to the aerospace carrier Agincourt. Xeno will be waiting on the bridge. To find him, follow the blue line to the turbolift and ask it to take you there. A Spelljamming helm for the Weatherlight is being fabricated at the moment. Do not be alarmed. The Agincourt is currently exiting the atmosphere of Dominaria at half the speed of sound. Xeno will explain further."

A blue line appeared on the gangplank, and reassured, Jhoira and the rest of the crew - except Tiana, Arvad, and Slimefoot, that is - followed it to a door with a button next to it. The ever-inquisitive Raff pushed it. The door slid open, revealing the turbolift. The crew boarded the turbolift, and as the door closed, the voice spoke up again.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Bridge, please. Xeno invited us," Jhoira replied. The turbolift began to move. Eventually, it came to a stop, revealing the bridge, complete with various consoles, Astrogator, and Xeno in the captain's chair, which he swiveled to face the newcomers before speaking.

"Welcome to the Agincourt! There's some observation seats in the rear. Please, make yourselves comfortable. I'm having quarters readied for the whole crew near the hangar in which the Weatherlight landed, so Arvad, Slimefoot, and Tiana don't feel too uncomfortable. If you'd rather watch from an observation deck, use the one by the hangar you used. Computer, how long until we can go FTL?"

"One minute, captain."

"Excellent. Prepare the Spelljammer Helm. Navigation, set course for the Xelne system. Comms, sound the Spelljamming alert. Tactical, ready the Shadow Rift system. Well, Jhoira, do you or your companions have any questions?"

"Yeah, what kind of skyship is this!?" Shanna Sisay blurted. Xeno grinned.

"It isn't a SKYship, it's a SPACEship. A carrier of a squadron of aerospace fighters, to be exact."

"Spelljamming?" Raff asked.

"A magic-based method of going faster than light's usual 6,000,000,000,000 miles per 365.25 days. You're about to witness how it works. Computer, lower the Spelljamming Helm and commence ten-second countdown."

The Spelljamming Helm lowered in front of Xeno, who took the controls.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"By the way, be prepared to potentially have your last meal come out the wrong direction. It only happens to first-timers, and only sometimes. Bags for the mess are provided," Xeno interjected as bags dropped onto the guests' laps and by the threesome still on the Weatherlight.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"Thanks for the warning!" Jhoira called.

"1..."

"0..."

"SPELLJAMMING IS GO!"

The Agincourt vanished in a blast of Cherenkov Radiation, Neutrinos, Plasma, and Tachyons.

* * *

 **Me: For those who were wondering if there'd be a crossover here with Hikari Hellspawn's Birthright, sorry. Wrong galactic sector on Etrides, and Birthright isn't done yet.**

 **Xeno: Regrettably true.**

 **Me: Please, get back on the other side of the fourth wall.**

 **Xeno: I will when I'm done relieving myself and checking on all your other OCs. Besides, this conversation technically breaks one of the first three walls.**

 **Me: Third wall, I believe. So what?**

 **Alchema: So, you can work on Cosmeric Chaos while he's in there.**

 **Me: ...And there goes the 16th wall.**

 **Alchema: By the way, readers, I'm not the D &D OC that AGM referenced.**

 **Me: I'll see to it shortly. I'll need to correspond with Hikari Hellspawn anyways before publishing any Etrides chapters. In the meantime, anybody know what walls 5 through 15 are?**

 ***Awkward silence. 1 minute later, Xeno coughs and leaves. Alchema shrugs and heads towards the lift leading to the flight deck.***


	5. Xelne System - Dominaria Instance

The First Planeswalker: Ignition

* * *

 **Over 1K words this time! Wow!**

 ***Beethoven's 5th plays.***

 **The property rights are as usual, plus, spelljamming is part of an old D &D setting called Spelljammer, so WotC hold those rights as well. That setting is also referenced and drawn from in other ways, starting with this chapter.**

 **While this isn't a crossover, one of my upublished OCs has been to D &D and met Xeno. The mechanics of Spelljamming here are similar, but edited. The rest is directly imported from the setting.**

 **Furthermore, I made the star system and spacecraft/mecha data on Donjon, a website by Drow and hosted from the Demonweb. Google "Donjon" to go there.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Xelne System - Dominarian Instance**

The Agincourt dropped into Wildspace in the outskirts of the Xelne system, somewhere near Coeus, the M6 V Red Dwarf that serves as the system's secondary star. The Spelljamming Helm retracted into the ceiling, and Xeno swiveled his chair, speaking as he did so.

"Helmsman, set course for New Titania and engage. Well, Jhoira, Raff, and Shanna, what do you think of Spelljamming?"

"Disorienting," Raff stated.

"Really fast," Shanna added.

"The Weatherlight is most certainly going to get a Helm for Spelljamming!"

Xeno grinned at Jhoira's response as he got up. "Now, then, let's check on the Weatherlight herself, as well as Tiana, Arvad, and Slimefoot." He walked to the lift, followed by the trio from the Weatherlight. "Hangar Beta, Section Zeta, please."

Five minutes later, the crew walked up the gangway to the Weatherlight to find Tiana swabbing the deck.

"Arvad lost his lunch into a bag, but Slimefoot didn't make it in time. I'm almost done. Arvad's dealing with the waste. Slimefoot's sitting on the prow," she says without turning. Shanna gagged, and Raff did likewise a few seconds later.

"How is Slimefoot even capable of making a mess that way?" Jhoira asked.

"You don't want to know. I nearly lost MY lunch watching it," Tiana answered. "I also advise against attempting to imagine it."

"Seconded," Raff and Shanna stated in near-unison as Slimefoot and Arvad showed up.

"So," the latter of those two said, "where are we now, Xeno?"

"About 733,979,362,395 light-years from Dominaria. A light-year is about 9,460,730.4725808 times the distance between Dominaria's poles, going around the surface of the planet and not 'as the mole digs' so to speak. We are currently in the Xelne star system, roughly 5 times as far from Xelne as Dominaria is from its sun. Your quarters aboard the Agincourt are very close to this hangar section. If you desire to see them, ask the computer. Here are your combadges for use while around here," he responded, handing them out as his own went off.

"Xeno here."

"This is the Adamant. Welcome back to this instance of the Xelne system! Did you acquire the target?"

"Yes. Prepare an atmospheric drydock at the spaceport suitable for the Weatherlight to use."

"That would be near the Metallic Highlands. Will the Agincourt be performing reentry?"

"Yes. See that the airspace is cleared. Xeno out," he orders. Turning to his companions, he adds, "If you care to watch, Observation Deck 5 is open. You may be quite interested in what you see before and after reentry. I'll be in there. It's a few hundred yards from the Weatherlight."

The whole crew followed him this time, coming to a chamber with clean, solid windows, currently showing a spaceship with a plain hull, two consecutive Rock Planets with rings, and a Dominaria-like planet beyond. Xeno indicated the ship, then the Terrestrial World.

"The Adamant is a patrol craft, and this planet is our destination: New Titania. It's half the size of Dominaria, but it's also 4% denser, meaning its gravity is 52% what you're used to. The day is only slightly shorter than what you're used to, and the climate and atmospheric composition are both suitable to you all. There is, however, only about 2/3 the amount of oxygen in the atmosphere than you're breathing right now, and the atmosphere itself only has a pressure of 53% of Dominaria. Conclusion: pressure suits and air compressors are needed to go outside the structures present. Karn, of course, would be an exception. We'll be there in about five minutes. That structure you see above the planet is the Mine Station, and it seems that the Flame of Balma, Yifen Trader, Omill Trader, and Hard Bargain are docked to it," he says, indicating the ships as he names them, "while the Scientia est Lux Lucis and Kalou Wanderer are at the spaceport on the surface. The Hawk's undergoing repairs at the orbiting Alfan Military Base, which is currently on the far side of New Titania, and the Ascendant is, to the best of my knowledge, patrolling the Etrides/Rabiah instance of the system. Yes, the Etrides instance is visible while on an instance of Rabiah other than Dark Rabiah, but cannot be interacted with tangibly. The exact Rabiah instance changes weekly, with the only other constant about the changes being that Dark Rabiah is never the destination instance. Not my fault. Suffice it to say that a friend of mine is also present, as evidenced by the Hummingbird's recently terminated presence around the moon of Xelne I. Hold on tightly. Re-entry will commence soon."

The Weatherlight crew takes their seats as Xeno strides to the hatch connecting to the corridor. Passing through, he adds, "I'll be around shortly. You may find the method I am using to get to the Hummingbird to be quite interesting. It's an example of elven biomancy known as the Gadabout. You'll see me using one shortly."

One minute later, Xeno becomes visible to the crew of the Weatherlight from the exterior of the ship, branches wrapped around him, a flexible stalk near his head, a continually refreshed air bubble around his head, and wings clearly made of plant material spreading from and object on his back. Xeno turns, waves at the Weatherlight crew, then turns again and approaches the spacecraft he referenced.

The Hummingbird, which Xeno hadn't indicated, had approached enough for the sculpted hull and four large engine nacelles to be visible, along with the defensive autocannon. Jhoira guessed it was also capable of Spelljamming. As the Agincourt descended, her thoughts began to drift.

* * *

 **Me: Official last chapter before the break! As usual - and as I should have mentioned earlier, reviews are preferred yet optional. Etrides is probably in 2-ish chapters!**

 **Xeno: Really? A Gadabout? Could you have at least had me use a Blade?**

 **Alchema: I think the Gadabout is cute.**

 **Deadpool: For a given value of "cute," my dear.**

 ***Alchema taps Steel, stores Iron, and burns Tin, and Bendalloy before giving Deadpool an uppercut and Lashing him to the ceiling, nixing the Bendalloy right before he left the bubble.***

 **Alchema: I'm not your dear, and AGM, I also Tapped, Compounded, and Burned Pewter.**

 ***Deadpool moans in pain.***

 **Xeno: Get lost, Deadpool.**

 ***Xeno casts Oblivion Strike on Deadpool!***

 **Deadpool: See ya later!**

 **Me: That better be a few aeons later!**

 ***Oblivion Strike resolves! Deadpool is exiled from the game and heads off to bother another fanfic writer!***

 **Me: Yes, that's Alchema's ship that showed up.**

 **Alchema: Yep, I'm from the Cosmere!**

 **Xeno: That's all for now, folks!**

 **'Vale': Indeed.**

 ***The rest of us facepalm/sweatdrop/headdesk, not necessarily respectively and/or in that order.***


End file.
